Only On Clear and Sunny Days
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: On clear and sunny days Lorenzo and Bianca visit the Altomare market, leaving Latios and Latias by themselves. One-shot. Latias's POV. Lemon, LatiosxLatias Incest


From what I know this is the first story to have a lemon between Latios and Latias (from what I know. I'm not for certain.) This was inspired by several sweet pictures of the siblings. Most Latias lemons involve her with Ash, and I have nothing against those stories at all, but if I wanted to write a Latias lemon I wanted mine to be different, and maybe have Latios more involved in a lemon for once because there are a very small amount.

What makes this story special for me is that it is the first story I've done that isn't told in third-person POV.

Let me note I haven't seen Pokémon Heroes in a while so I may get a few setting or character elements wrong, but nothing too major.

**Warning:** The stuff in here is a bit strong, so if you are not above the age of 16 or don't like incest, then please don't read.

Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!

On clear and sunny days our protector Lorenzo and his granddaughter Bianca would go out to the city and look around the market for things to buy. That's what humans do: they buy things that they need, things that they want, and even things that they don't necessarily want or need but just buy anyway. Sometimes I just don't understand the ways of the humans, and I'm not sure if my brother Latios does either.

While I enjoyed the company of Lorenzo and my friend Bianca, I liked to see them leave the garden for a few hours. They, mainly Lorenzo, were always cooped up inside the garden all day. Bianca would spend a lot of time outside in the Altomare streets while Lorenzo stayed in and protected my brother and me. Lorenzo was such a nice person to us and it hurt to see him moping from not being able to spend any time outside, but on clear and sunny days, only the clearest and the sunniest, the city market would be packed with all kinds of items exclusive to the Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Orre Regions, and that was something that Lorenzo just would not miss for the world. He knew that Latios and I would be safe for a few hours. I was always happy to see the delighted expression on his old face when he saw the bright sunshine and the clear blue sky. I was happy for him to leave because he was doing something that brought him joy in his mostly serious life.

But the real reason I was happy to see him and Bianca leave, was because it left me and my brother alone by ourselves.

While Lorenzo would check to make sure he had enough money to buy something, or really just about anything he could find, Bianca would give me a Pokétreat and rub the top of my head.

"We'll be back in a few hours. Behave and don't get yourself into any trouble." She told me.

I simply nodded in response, unable to verbally communicate with her.

"Let's go Bianca!" Lorenzo called from the entrance to the garden. "We need to get to the market before they run out of all the good stuff! I hear they brought special herbs from the Johto Region that have special healing properties!"

My friend kissed me on my forehead and said bye before joining her grandfather. I watched as they disappeared through the gate, eventually fading out of sight and leaving me and Latios…somewhere…alone in the garden. I looked behind me past my long red wings for my brother. The garden was silent, not a single soul except for myself. But I knew he was somewhere in here. He always liked to take me by surprise. I looked down at my white and red body and I saw just how filthy I was. It must have been when I was playing with Bianca. I couldn't let Latios see me like this. Better wash up…

Hovering over to the stream of water I stuck my hand into the pool and swirled it around. The stream was lukewarm, enough for me to wash myself. Getting over the water I lowered myself into it and I let out a long sigh of relieve as the water enveloped my body. Sitting at the bottom with my back against the stone edge I could feel the dirt already lifting off my skin. I moved my hands through the water scrubbing the dirt of my thin arms and my neck. Already I was looking much better and more presentable to my brother and I smiled.

"I hope Latios finds me appealing." I said out loud to myself.

"Why wouldn't I?" a voice behind me said and suddenly I felt two hands on my long neck.

I squealed in surprise and whipped my head around to see my brother floating behind me, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Latios you jerk!" I shouted, slapping him on his chest. "I hate it when you scare me like that!" I lied about that last statement.

Latios ran his oval-shaped hands down my smooth neck. "Come on sis." He said. "I know exactly how much you love it." He kissed me on the cheek and I smiled.

"I see that Bianca and the old-timer are gone." My brother said almost seductively. "We have hours to do whatever we want."

Latios slowly trailed kisses down my neck. I moaned softly and closed my eyes. I couldn't tell if I was getting wet or if it was just the water, but either way I knew he was arousing me.

"I love you Latias." He whispered huskily to me.

"I love you too bro." I whispered back.

I squealed when I felt his hands go under my arms and I was lifted up out of the water and into the air. He turned me around to face him and we were suspended above the stream. I looked up at the larger Pokémon and he looked down at me. I looked into his eyes and I knew that I couldn't be more in love than I was at that moment, with my brother.

He gently ran the tips of his claws down my back, sending shivers through my vertebrae. He pulled me into an embrace, pressing his body against mine. My face pressed into his neck I took in his scent, and I felt safe, safe in his arms, safe being with him. We knew each other like open books, more than we knew ourselves; we knew each other's strengths, our weaknesses, our wants, and our needs. We needed each other; we needed each other's affection, warmth, and love. After our father's death all we had in our lives was each other. I was his, and he was mine.

I put my own arms around him but I was unable to wrap them all the way around my brother because he was bigger than me. Our bodies exchanged heat between one another; Latios touched my much broader chest, rubbing them with his palms in a smooth, slow, circular motion. I leaned my head back, not knowing that I was exposing my neck to him.

My brother immediately started to assault my neck with his mouth, kissing, biting, and sucking my skin. I whimpered helplessly under his double assault on my body, the stimulation of my chest making me dripping wet.

"Latios…" I moaned, staring off into space.

His attacks were leaving my neck covered with red marks which he licked with his long soft tongue, honoring the offended areas of my body like I was a sacred object that had never been touched by anyone but himself.

He squeezed my chest and I let out a loud groan. My brother knew exactly where my most sensitive areas were, and just how I wanted them touched. He ground himself against me and I dug my claws into his back, tears coming to my eyes; I was in so much rapture that the walls of my womanhood began to tighten and I knew I was going to cum right then and there from my brother's massaging.

"Bro…" I said. "I…I'm felling so close.

He stopped his assault on my neck and he put one hand on the back of my head and brought it up so he could go for my mouth. He captured me in a passionate kiss, ever so gently pushing his tongue into my mouth. He wiggled it around like a snake, touching every single corner of my mouth. I moaned softly against his mouth and when I heard him moan, I could tell he was enjoying this too.

My arousal was becoming too much and I could feel my climax coming even closer. The milliseconds felt like minutes before I felt it coming closer and closer and Latios just kept assailing my body. I cried out against his mouth and waves shot through my body as I felt my climax hit me like a sniper's bullet, my liquids pouring out of me and falling into the stream below us, loudly spattering into the water. That was just how good my brother was, and how much he knew about me: he could make me have an orgasm without entering me. We continued to kiss and hold each other, just enjoying each other's presence.

"Was I able to please you sister?" Latios said with a smile on his handsome face.

I smiled at him. "Of course. It was incredible."

Still in each other's arms we slowly floated down into the garden, in the part of the meadow where the grass was always softest, where the sun kept it warm with its benevolent rays of light. We made a gentle landing on the ground and I parted from him. I laid myself down on the warm soft grass, spreading my red wings and exposing myself to him.

My brother scanned my body with his eyes. He always acted like this was the first time he'd ever seen me this way, and he treated it just the same. I saw his eyes move down to my lower regions and he stared at it, drool slowly leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"So what are you going to do to me?" I said to him, rubbing my own body in a way I knew would drive him mad.

I could see his large red shaft reveal itself and grow in size. He was becoming aroused just like I already was. Latios took deep breaths while I think he was trying to decide what his next move should be. I feel that I was saturated from my orgasm, and by the look on his face I could tell that I looked rather inviting.

"Come on Latios." I said seductively, batting my eyes softly and giving him the sweetest look I could muster. "Don't leave me waiting."

I saw him swallow nervously and I smiled. I could always tease him with my sweet and gentle looks; it would just make him melt. Latios licked his lips and I knew what he was going to do. I adjusted myself on the ground to get more comfortable. I watched my brother as he lowered his head down to the most sacred (At least, 'once' sacred) area of my body. My folds were almost hidden because of the color of my body and the shape of my folds, but Latios could always find them with ease. I felt a single claw tickle the rim of my lips transferring tremors through my body.

"Aghh…" I moaned, my body beginning to sweat. This felt so good every single time.

I could feel Latios use both of his hands to tickle me, making me even wetter. Then I felt something wet and slimy touch me, and when I lifted my head up to see, Latios had his mouth against my slit, running his tongue up and down it slowly. My face was getting hotter and I could sense the deep haze around my head. Latios took each of my folds in his claws and parted them before sticking his tongue inside me. My entire body started to shake as his tongue slithered in me like his tongue did with my mouth. Taking my hands I rubbed my own chest to add to my pleasure. Soft moans escaped my lips and I could tell I had a deep blush on my face.

"Oh~ Latios…" I moaned my brother's name continuously like a melodious chant.

Latios's teeth scrapped against my sensitive skin making me cry out in pleasure. Every inch of my body loved this attention it was getting. My brother's hot breath made contact with my insides sending me into a sea of sweat. I was getting wetter and wetter with each lick he gave me, I was so anxious to have him inside me, for us to be connected again. There was nothing I wanted more.

Then Latios did something I didn't expect; he bit down on my wall, but with not enough pressure to cause any harm or damage. I looked at him and he gave me the most mischievous look he ever gave me, and it scared me.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked him, trying to figure out just what it was he was doing or about to do.

He winked at me and I saw him slightly pull his head back, pulling on my walls and giving such a painful and pleasurable experience that I never felt before, that my body gave away to him and I had my second orgasm, spilling my vaginal juices onto him and whimpering softly in more pleasure than the little bit of pain that I felt when he tugged.

Latios pulled his tongue away from me and lifted himself up so we could see each other. His entire mouth glimmered with my clear liquids. He swirled his tongue over his mouth and cleaned my essence off his face.

"You always taste so delicious." He said to me. We smiled at each other.

Knowing what he was supposed to do next, he climbed on top of me. I could feel his member poking me with the sharp point on the tip. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips once more and I closed my eyes, letting the entire world fade away from around us. His body was just as sweaty as mine, creating a large amount of heat between us. My brother rubbed the place where my neck meets with my torso, caressing my muscles with the best of his ability.

"You ready for the best part Latias?" he said without stopping what he was doing.

"I'm always ready for you Latios." I said with a feeling of want and desire in my voice.

Our lips disconnected from each other and when he got himself lined up with me, he slowly penetrated my slit with the thin tip of his length. Our faces did not move a single inch from one another and we just stared into the other's eyes. Latios's eyes were tilted into what looked like sadness and I knew mine were as well, but we were feeling the opposite of that; I knew the both of us were happy. Panting and moaning while our chests heaved against each other, our eyes never broke contact when my brother started to thrust into me.

I closed my eyes and moaned through my clenched teeth, his manhood filling me and sending waves of pleasure through me. The sweat that covered us made our bodies slide smoothly across each other, his member slipping in and out with ease. I could hear Latios moans mixed with my own, the heat of ecstasy taking us away from the garden. The most tender parts of me ached with a blissful sensation; he moves faster with the lubrication between us and the pointed end of his shaft stabs something inside me.

I cry out in pleasure, calling out his name. My eyes still closed I fumble for his hands until I finally found them, and my claws intertwine with his. I squeezed his hands as hard as I could, my breathing coming out sharply through my teeth.

"Harder!" I heard myself yell in command to my brother. "Ahhh! Latios this feels so good!"

The fellow Eon Pokémon panted harder, trying to say something between his heavy breathing. "Latias…so…warm…so…beautiful…" was all I heard him manage to get out, not in his current state of mind.

My muscles tensed when Latios moved faster inside me. Beads of sweat dripped from his body onto mine, our body heat passing between us like a current. Latios captured me in a quick wet kiss before going back to work. My dripping essence reduced so much friction between us we moved like a well oiled piston inside a car engine.

Our sweat dripping all over us, the heavy scent of sex was already filling the air, invading my senses until it was the only thing I could smell. Latios could smell it too, because it along with the sound of my ecstatic cries seemed to driving him harder into me. I bucked my lower area underneath him to meet every one of his thrusts until we obtained the fast and steady rhythm, our bodies combining together and becoming one, together forever...It was just…_amazing_.

Our hands squeezed harder together as my walls tightened around him. Latios grunted loudly at the pressure against him and he tried to go harder, making my mind fuzzy with total ecstasy. I gasped for air and moaned at the same time, my energy becoming lost with us. I opened my eyes partially to see what my brother was doing. His own eyes were half open but his mouth was almost wide open with his tongue dangling down from it, his face a light shade of red. Underneath my lower area I could feel pools of bodily fluids beneath, caused by our love making. Latios hammered onto my smaller body, our bodies smacking against each other and all I could do was shed tears of ecstasy.

"Latios…Latios…" I moaned. "I…love you…"

Latios responded by kissing my face, then licking me with his tongue. I thrashed madly as my brother continued to focus all his energy into pounding on me. My back arched at an odd angle that felt so bizarre it was like I wasn't in control of my body's movements. We lasted so long it almost seemed like neither of us would be done any time soon.

In due time I began to feel pre-cum slowly dripping from my brother, mixing and dispersing with the juices that flowed out of me onto the ground. Everything was becoming so blurry and I could barely see a single thing in front of me. My claws were still intertwined with my brother's; not a single moment did we ever let go. My walls were growing ever tighter and I knew that this would be harder than the previous two. The world was becoming fuzzier and fuzzier until I lost all control.

Letting go of Latios's hands I grabbed his neck and pulled his lips down against mine, shoving my tongue into his mouth and crying out while pleasure attacked me again and my orgasm liquids rushed out in a quick and hard surge, it felt like a charge of electricity was passing through me. The event of my climax appeared to arouse him even further and Latios wrapped his arms around my neck, and we held and kissed while he completed his last few thrusts.

Just as he pushed into me one last time he held himself there and his body shook violently against mine. I could feel his nerves rushing through the heat, slowly going numb. Latios moaned against my mouth as his own orgasm seemed to hit him hard. I felt the muscles in my brother's manhood bulge and contract several times before his hot, steamy seed erupted inside me. We released each other's mouths and cried out in pleasure together, holding each other closer as brother and sister. Jet after jet of Latios's seed shot into me still, leaking out from our united bodies, mixing with the puddles of my own in the grass. My entire body was filled with so much warmth; Latios so close to me, his essence heating my insides, and I felt so loved.

Eventually his ejaculation ceased and I was implanted with his seed. Then everything was quiet except for our panting, and whatever noises were coming from the outside world. We stared at one another, recovering from the aftermath of sex. I felt Latios move back until he withdrew from me completely, and I whimpered softly at his absence, not wanting him to ever leave me.

"Please don't go." I said, reaching out to him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He assured me.

I reached up and kissed him, then laid my head back down on the grass. We still had a while before Lorenzo and Bianca came back, but until then I just wanted us to stay like this, close together for all eternity. My energy fleeting from me, I closed my eyes so I could rest.

"Latias?" I heard my brother's voice say. "Open your eyes."

Fighting the beads of sweat that leaked onto my eyes I slowly opened them, staring into his red eyes. He stared back into mine and he smiled. Rubbing the side of my face, he laid back on top of me, our faces close again. He kissed me one last time, before he whispered softly:

"Beautiful…"

I hope this was a worthwhile read. I went ahead and went all out with this because I did _not _want to have to come back later and edited something I didn't like or wanted to add. I seem to do that with all of my stories.

If you have the time don't forget to review!

Read & Review!


End file.
